Return to Domination-ia
by lilixchandra
Summary: As the Gatewatch escapes from Amonkhet, interesting happenings occur on Dominaria


Cleavage, the fourth cleric of the Cult, made his way through the undulating corridors of the womb-like vault. Willowing ashes fluttered from the walls, torches sputtering sparks and fizzled on the floor. Cultists lay sprawled on the ground, begging for the attention of the Scion of Dankness. Begging for any favor, and touch of their god.

A group of devotees approached Cleavage, and he recognized their leader as Nipple, an agent of the Cult tasked with infiltrating the mainland. The group continued to approach him, and they kneeled, then lay prone on the ground. "So you have returned," Cleavage smiled, "I hope you have something important to show."

In answer, Nipple unwrapped a huge package he held by his side. "I bring you a gift for the Scion of Dankness."

"A gift?" Cleavage asked, a smirk on his face. He reached for the package, but a shimmering energy halted his hand. "What is this?"

"A fabled weapon. The one who forged this gained the strength of an elder dragon."

"Who?" Cleavage halted the insolent cur. "Who gained this strength?"

"Bezzelzoft, have I earned my reward?"

Cleavage held out his hand and gripped the package. It burned his hand, even through the cloth. His skin tingled, and he began to throb. He unwrapped the obsidian dildo, long and ridged. The pointed tip curled to the sky.

"Very good," Cleavage said. "You have earned your reward."

Nipple smiled, trembling as she pushed herself to her knees. She pulled her robe down, baring herself. Cleavage lifted his hand and cast the spell. Slowly, Nipple's clit peeled from her as the spell light gently penetrated her.

As Nipple moaned in her ecstatic death, the other members stared in awe. Cleavage adjusted his cloak and gripped the dildo. He was ready for his final reward from the Scion of Dankness.

Jhoira leaned forward on top of her ship's control level, moaning as it penetrated her. "That's it," she stuttered, "I'm so wet." She pulled the lever to stop their forward motion, and it vibrated, sending her into waves of ecstasy.

"Ziva, I need your help," Jhoira said, calling from her ship into the sea.

"I'm on my way. There should be no issues."

The mermaid swam from the crystal depths toward Jhoira, her breasts streamlined in the current. As she spun to a stop, they bounced in the water, nipples shining. Her pussy opened and closed gently as the water flowed in and out.

Jhoira moaned again as the ship stuttered to a stop, the joystick vibrating and then stopping. "The ship seems to be out of power. I need some help."

Ziva winked and swam into the airlock. Jhoira stood, the shaft sliding from her dripping pussy, pulling out with a smack. She shuddered.

Jhoira walked to the airlock and peeked through the window. Ziva swam in place, her slim mermaid hands rubbing in and out of her pussy. Jhoira let some water out of the airlock, then walked in herself.

Ziva drew her head out of the water and blinked her serpentine eyes. Just as Jhoira couldn't breathe underwater, Ziva couldn't breathe in the air.

Jhoira tugged at her blouse, untied the front, and her breasts popped out, laying flat on the water. Ziva swam forward and put her mouth around Jhoira's breast, sucking gently on her pink nipples. Jhoira smiled and shook, and Ziva wrapped her arms around Jhoira's back, then ripped off the rest of her clothes. She bit down harder on the nipple and smiled as a trickle of warm milk dripped into her mouth. Coughing, she returned her head to the water, breathing in deeply. She swam towards Jhoira's exposed vagina, and stuck her serpentine tongue in, undulating and squirming. The other half of her tongue poked through Jhoira's ass, and the two halves beat together.

Jhoira moaned and fell back into the water. Niva kept licking her, in and out, and Jhoira squirmed in the water. Niva pushed her to the bottom, and her pussy pulled out, flipping inside out, hardening into a spiked, lengthy dick. Jhoira's eyes opened wide, and she broke free, bursting through the surface. "No!" She screamed, but Ziva dove from the water and grasped her breasts, pulled her down under and pressed her scaled beak against Jhora's soft lips.

Jhoira pulled away, but Ziva's grip was unstoppable. She slid forward and pushed her dick inside Jhoira, the spikes scraping against the walls of her vagina. Jhoira screamed but Ziva rammed forward again. Ziva nipped at Jhoira's lips, and a trickle of blood slid down her chin. Jhoira pushed Ziva away, but only sent them tumbling back into the water.

Ziva's dick throbbed, expanding, and Jhoira moaned. Blood oozed from her vagina and spilt into the water, swirling a pale red. Ziva clawed at Jhoira's breasts, scratching deep into the tissue again and again as Jhoira writhed in agony.

Ziva ripped her beak from Jhoira's mouth and bit at her neck. Jhoira reared her head back, and screamed, the sound echoing throughout the water. Ziva's beak pierces her trachea, and the sound fades as the vocal cord cease to work, water filling Jhoira's lungs.

With one final thrust, Ziva breaks through Jhoira's vaginal wall, and cums, cum from one head meeting the other cum in the space between her intestines.

All around Jhoira, blood dissipates through the water, surrounding her in a halo. Ziva pulls out, her dick tearing out a chunk of Jhoira's clit.

Her dick retracts into her pussy, and she drifts back, panting, as the red water sloshes back and forth.


End file.
